


Sleeping With The Enemy

by dreaming_about_fanfictions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 7th year, F/M, Oral Sex, Post-War, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_about_fanfictions/pseuds/dreaming_about_fanfictions
Summary: Being a Slytherin yourself doesn’t make you hate Malfoy any less. So why can’t you stop fantasizing about him?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy & You, Draco Malfoy / y/n, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The story is finished! I'll post one chapter per day. I hope you'll like it!

The image of them didn’t leave your mind. Their entangled limbs, messy hair, the wet sounds of snogging mixed together with rhythmic creaking of the wooden table beneath them. It made you gasp when you opened the door and then gag, but both sounds were swallowed by one of her moans. You stared at them in bewilderment, watched the almost frantic movements of your boyfriend as he fucked your best friend in an abandoned classroom. Disgusted. That’s the feeling you settled on before you abruptly turned around and left the scene. But even though the door closed behind you with a loud bang, probably startling the two lovebirds inside, the image didn’t leave your mind.

No, it followed you as you ran down the hallway, out of the castle and into the courtyard. You contemplated for a moment to go back inside to the party. Maybe getting wasted with Astoria would wash away the repulsive feeling inside of you. Then you decided against it. No, Astoria shouldn’t know about this yet. You loved her deeply but she’d get all up in her feelings and you didn’t need that right now. You needed to dwell in your anger a little while longer as you processed what you just saw.

You downed the remaining firewhiskey from the glass you were still holding in your hand and then shook yourself when the burning liquid ran down your throat. Leaning against the stonewall of the castle, you let your eyes wander. Wind moved the leaves of the bushes nearby and you shivered before reaching for the wand in your pocket and mumbling a spell. As warmth spread inside of you, shielding you against the cold wind, a frustrated sigh escaped your lips. You simply couldn’t believe what just happened.

A chuckle coming from your right side disturbed the silence of the evening. You flinched and spun around. When you saw who it was that made the sound, you instantly relaxed. Yet, you couldn’t hold back the groan, before hissing: “What are you looking at, Malfoy?”

Draco Malfoy sat on a bench, a few meters away from you. He was still wearing his uniform, the green and silver emblem building a sharp contrast against his black cloak. He held a book in one hand and his glowing wand, that illuminated the pages, in the other. He looked at you, an amused smile playing around his lips. “Nothing,” Malfoy replied simply.

“What are you even doing here? Alone? In the middle of the night?” You frowned. “It’s fucking creepy.”

“Waiting for my least favorite person to show up and throw a tantrum.”

You rolled your eyes at his remark. Like him, you were in Slytherin. You had the same classes, shared the same friends but for some reason couldn’t stand each other. It had been that way forever now. Even before the war, before he became a Death Eater (truth be told, that was the only thing in his miserable life you didn’t blame him for considering the parents he was cursed with), you couldn’t bare to look at the arrogant sneer that seemed to be plastered on his face permanently or listen to his rants about Gryffindors. Luckily, he felt the same way about you. The moment, either of you showed up, the other left. “I thought your least favorite person is Potter?”, you shot back.

He shrugged. “It switches between you and him.” Then he returned to his book.

You watched him with narrowed eyes, waiting for another insult. To your surprise, nothing happened. Finally, you looked away. Should you leave? Probably. But where would you go? Back to the party? No. To your dorms? No, someone would be there and in the worst case it’d be her. The library? Merlin, no, you’d only feel bad about the potions homework that was due on Monday and that you kept ignoring. You had to stay here it seemed. At least, Malfoy was in no mood to pick a fight.

Fight … it reminded you of the two fights that awaited you later on. And it brought back the image of them. You huffed.

“What’s wrong?”

You looked up at Malfoy when he spoke again. He still had his eyes on the page but his head was slightly turned into your direction. A sour look decorated his pretty face. “You’re not interested,” you stated.

“I’m not,” Malfoy said. “But I fear that you’ll burst any second now and we don’t want that, do we?!” He closed the book and turned his whole body towards you. He crossed his legs and raised his eyebrows, as if he expected you to start talking.

“I thought you’d be happy when that happens. One less least favorite person.” You smiled at him - a fake, mocking smile. He ignored it.

“So?”

Your eyes narrowed again. Malfoy looked at you patiently. Fuck it, you then thought. What’s the worst that could happen? “Ron cheated on me.”

He laughed. A short, arrogant laugh. Well, it probably wasn’t the worst that could have happened but it was pretty high up there.

“Oh, shut up!,” you exclaimed and crossed your arms in front of your chest. “See, this is why I don’t talk to you.” If you ever needed a reminder as to why you hated Malfoy, you had just gotten one.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. Then he cleared his throat. “With whom?”

“Pansy.” You almost flinched when the scene played before your eyes again and you heard her moaning your boyfriend’s name.

Dracos eyebrows shot up. “Ouch.”

“Yeah,” you chuckled dryly. “Best friends forever …”, you then sang in a mocking tone, pulling at the grass in front of you. Suddenly, right in that moment, you remembered something else. Your eyes widened and you stopped what you were doing. “I’m sorry!”

Malfoy blinked. “For what?”

“Aren’t you guys dating?”

“Are we?”, he asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

You tilted your head. “That’s what she told me.”

“I didn’t know fucking qualified as dating.”

You groaned. “Classy, Malfoy.”

He shrugged. It did leave you wondering though. Pansy had been in love with Malfoy from the first day of school and they had this weird on-off relationship during year four and five. After the war, she burned to finally see him again and was beyond happy to discover that the spark between them still remained after Hogwarts was rebuilt and all of you had returned for your seventh year. You were always under the impression that she was serious about this relationship. Apparently, Malfoy wasn’t. Or maybe you had misjudged their whole thing from the start because someone who’s serious about a partner sure as hell didn’t cheat on them, right?

“How did you find out?”, Malfoy’s voice brought you back into reality.

You shrugged. “At the party. I looked for him, Ginny pointed me in the direction she saw him leave and then … I walked in on them.”

“That didn’t look pretty, I guess”, he said in a dry tone. “Seeing Weasel naked, I mean. Pansy is gorgeous so-”

You threw a tiny pebble at him before he could finish the sentence. It hit his arm and made him chuckle. You looked down to hide the smile on your face. A few moments passed. You felt his eyes lingering on you and for some reason couldn’t bring yourself to meet them. “I never got cheated on but you don’t seem too heartbroken.”

You shrugged. “I’m angry.”

“Obviously.”

“No.” You shook your head. “No, I’m angry because I protected him all this time from my friends and my family and for what? For him to turn around and sleep with my best friend?!”, you scoffed. 

“Are you sure it was consensual?”

Your head snapped in his direction and you glared at him. “What the fuck, why would you even joke about that?”

He held his hands up. “Honest question.”

“A hundred percent,” you got out through gritted teeth. You hated to admit it but the thought had briefly entered your mind when you first saw them. A defense mechanism, you figured. Your brain needed to make sense of it in that second. “It looked … it looked like it wasn’t the first time.” You sighed. “See, that’s the next thing - Pansy gave me so much shit about me dating him.”

“She always wants what she can’t have.” Malfoy shifted. You wondered if he spoke from experience.

“I’m not even mad at her,” you admitted and looked up at him. A hint of confusion flickered across his face. “I mean, I am. But I’m more angry at him,” you explained. “We went through so much together and now … now he treats me like …” There were so many words in your head. So many feelings and yet you weren’t able to get out a proper sentence. Thinking about Ron infuriated you but that was just it. You weren’t hurt. There was none of the pain you expected. Maybe it would come later, you thought. “I didn’t want to marry him, I’m not even sure if I loved him yet but … but I deserve better.”

“You do.”

Not the answer you expected either. Draco’s face remained completely unchanged - a little uncaring, a little bored. “You’re intelligent, beautiful, and a Slytherin,” he explained when he saw the question marks in your eyes. “The fact that you even considered going out with someone like him is beyond me.”

“He played a vital part in defeating Voldemort, you know.”

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “What does that have to do with him treating you like shit?”

True. Being a hero didn’t excuse his behaviour. A thought popped into your mind and you let out a laugh. “I could have dated Blaise.”

That threw the other Slytherin off. “Excuse me?”

“Or Theo,” you rambled on. “Or Adrian. Or Daphne. Or literally anyone else.”

“I’m lost.”

“Instead of wasting my time with him,” you said. “Maybe I should just sleep with Blaise. He’d be down for that, I’m certain. And I need to somehow arrange it that Ron walks in, oh, I can just imagine his face -” You giggled. When you noticed the frown on Malfoy’s face, you gave a dismissive wave of your hand. “What? It’s just angry post-break-up revenge plotting, it’s normal. I won’t actually do this.”

“It’s not that.” He shook his head. “I’m a little insulted that you didn’t list my name.”

You shrugged. “I named people who I think I’d have a shot with.”

Malfoy stared at you. You didn’t understand - and then it clicked. Was he being serious? No, he couldn’t be. This was Draco Malfoy. That guy despised you. He just wanted to make fun of you even more. “Oh come on, you hate me,” you exclaimed.

“You’re awfully annoying.” Draco nodded slowly. “Doesn’t mean I’ve never fantasized in class about bending you over the next table and fucking you until you forget everything but my name.” The words came out so nonchalantly as if he just told you about his thoughts on this evening’s dinners.

At first, you thought you misheard. But when he didn’t look away and his eyes suddenly darkened, blood began to rush to your cheeks. Your eyes widened, you shifted nervously. “I- what?”, you stammered.

He took his time to reply. His gaze remained fixated on you and his eyes began to travel down your body. You gasped slightly, feeling as if you had just entered a parallel universe. Then Malfoy turned away. He returned to his previous position, opened the book, mumbled “Lumos” and said as he searched for the right page: “But go look for Blaise. As far as I’m concerned he’s in the dorms.”

Just as your mind couldn’t comprehend the scene in the classroom earlier, neither did it understand what just happened. Were you drunk? No, you only had two glasses of firewhiskey in the span of three hours. Did you fall down the stairs when you ran from the classroom and hit your head? Maybe you were laying in a hospital bed right now and dreamed the whole conversation.

His smirk somehow made you believe otherwise.

“What do you want me to say now?”, you asked, dumbfounded, when the part of your brain that was responsible for speech reactivated itself.

He turned a page. “Nothing.” You watched him as his eyes trailed over the lines, seemingly unbothered by your confusion.

“It’s the way you bite your lip.”

“What?” His words threw you off again.

“In case you were wondering.” He gave a half shrug. “You bite down on it when you concentrate or listen to the professors. Combine that with your skirt riding up your thighs and …” His voice darkened and he looked up. Malfoy cleared his throat. “Well, I think you’re the reason Granger is top of the class and not me.”

You blinked. Your cheeks were still burning but suddenly, another feeling joined in. An all too familiar tingle spread in your lower stomach - a feeling that usually wasn’t reserved for him. You shifted and crossed your legs.

The smirk returned to Malfoy’s face. “I never planned on shutting you up like this.”

A part of you wanted to ask how he had planned on doing it instead but you weren’t sure you could handle the answer.

Draco closed his book again and stood up. You followed his every movement and wondered if he’d come over to you now. (You immediately scolded yourself for that thought.) “As I said,” Draco began, “you can find Blaise in the dormitories and Theo is probably in the library. See you around, Y/L/N, and kick Weasels ass for me.” He turned around without so much as glancing at you again and walked back towards the entrance of the castle with long strides.

You let out a sharp breath. This was too much for one evening. Too much for a whole week if you were being honest. Before Malfoy disappeared inside, you called after him: “Fuck you, Malfoy!”


	2. Part 2

You were cursed.

You had to be. It was the only explanation for the fact that you managed to walk into someone not once but  _ twice _ in one week. You had simply wanted some peace and quiet and were sure to find it on the Astronomy Tower but apparently tonight it was otherwise occupied.

Occupied by  _ him _ .

The one person from this school that wouldn’t leave your thoughts. You didn’t know how he did it - years and years of hating him and then with two sentences he shut down your brain and left you breathless. During meals, you always looked out for him. In class, you felt your eyes wander to his seat.

“Distracted?”, he had whispered with a smirk once when he had caught you and you spilled ink all over your parchment. You had only mumbled an insult and turned away again.

To be honest, the whole week after the party was a blur. You felt like Quaffel, getting played back and forth between a crying Pansy and a remorseful Ron. However, just like the awful Quidditch player that you were, you dodged both of them with quite some success. Ignoring Ron was easy. Once Theo and Astoria heard what he did, they protected you like guard dogs, rarely leaving your side, and after Theo fired the first hex in his direction, Ron stayed more or less away. Staying out of Pansy’s way was much harder, considering you shared a dorm and most of your classes together. She tried to talk to you whenever she could, tears streaming down her gorgeous face. You ignored at her first and when she wouldn’t have it, you promised her to talk at some point - just … not right now. You wanted to wait until the anger had passed. So far, it hadn’t.

The night you caught them both, you wondered if it would be replaced by sadness soon. Apparently not. Only a little humiliation got added to the mix. You got cheated on by a fucking  _ Weasley _ . Merlin, your family would never let you live that one down. 

That mess combined with Draco fucking Malfoy occupying your mind, left you confused and exhausted. Tonight, you dreamed of him. It was the first time he ever made an appearance while you slept and -  _ fuck  _ \- what an appearance that was. You woke up with a gasp and sat up straight in your bed. Your pajamas clung to your body, your chest rose and fell in the rhythm of your fast breathing and you blinked, trying to grasp onto reality. Trying to realize where you were. In your dorm. In your bed.  _ Your  _ bed. The familiar heavy blanket on top of you, the occasional snoring from the girls - you calmed down slowly. The dream still lingered on but the images were fading quickly. You saw black satin sheets, blonde hair, heard whispers you didn’t understand, felt lips traveling over your skin.

Afterwards, you had to leave your dorm and clear your head. And was there a better place than the Astronomy Tower than to do just that? Apparently so, because the second you walked in, you saw them. You froze, one foot already on the steps that lead to the platform. Before your brain finally got around to telling you to  _ leave,  _ the door shut behind you. They flinched and you jumped behind the stairs, hiding in the shadows.

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

You couldn’t leave now. The door was heavy and would creak, alerting them to your presence. You recognized them immediately when you saw his blonde hair and her pale skin. Malfoy. Pansy. Fuck. (Literally.)

Of course. Of fucking course, it was Malfoy. You apparently developed a habit of running into him in the worst possible moments. Did you do something in your previous life that made the universe hate you?

You pressed a hand to your mouth, to swallow the sound of your breathing but the two of them didn’t seem to notice. Malfoy pressed Pansy up against the wall and you hated yourself for being unable to avert your eyes.

“After this, you’ll show me the room,” Malfoy said. No,  _ growled. _ A shiver ran down your spine. “Show me where he had you and I’ll make sure you’ll forget everything he made you feel.”

Your eyes widened. Were they talking about …?

“No,” Pansy replied breathlessly while tearing at his uniform.

Yes, they were talking about the classroom.

Suddenly the tone of her voice dropped to something you never heard before. “The moment you kissed me tonight, he was forgotten.”

Wow.

Draco smirked, obviously pleased about her answer, and grabbed her by her neck. Their kiss was rough and everything you expected him to be. Soft moans escaped her as he bit down her lower lip, and she held onto his body desperately, clearly losing herself in the kiss.

You wanted to look away. You truly did. But you couldn’t. The scene captivated you, left you breathless and frozen in place. Then you heard the clicking noise of a belt opening.

_ Oh no. _

Once again, your eyes frantically searched for a way to leave but it wasn’t possible without them detecting you. And no, the latter wasn’t an option. There had been enough humiliation in your life for this week. You simply had to wait behind the stairs, hoping they wouldn’t accidentally let their eyes wander in your direction. The moment you came to the conclusion, you finally brought yourself to look away. Hearing them was enough to make you shift nervously from one leg to another. Quiet whispers mixed together with clothes being torn off and hungry kisses being exchanged. Your cheeks were burning, your hands felt clam, you wanted to leave so badly. However, you remained in the shadows staring at the dark green curtains next to them.

Then you heard it and your head snapped.

A low guttural moan that resonated within you.

Malfoy.

He had her legs wrapped around his waist. You only saw his side profile but it was enough - the look on his face was the definition of pure bliss. Eyes closed, lips slightly parted - he resembled a Greek God. You swallowed. Then he began to move.

At first, he took his time, moving slowly. He lowered his face to her neck and sucked on her skin. You wouldn’t be surprised if she’d wear a scarf tomorrow. Soon, however, his thrusts began to become faster and faster. He fucked her hard and suddenly you felt awfully reminded of your dream. Your body did too. Your breath grew heavier and you wanted to groan as an ache began low in your stomach.  _ Fuck.  _ You stared at Draco and with each of his moans that sent shivers down your spine and let the hair on your arms and neck stand up, you hated yourself a little more.

The clouds moved and moonlight flooded the Astronomy Tower. The image of him was otherworldly; you were convinced it stopped your heart for a second. The light reflected off his grey eyes as they pierced right through you, causing even more heat to rise to your face.

Wait.

No.

_ Oh no. _

Malfoy was staring at you. He had turned his head and was now facing you. You gasped and held on to the balustrade of the stairs, suddenly anxious that you would lose your footing. The world around you slowed down. You felt dizzy; all you heard were the soft groans and moans from in, mixed in with curses. He didn’t break eye contact as he thrusted into her and you were already drowning in them.

The sensation in your stomach grew stronger and stronger; you felt hot and your fingers gripped the balustrade so tightly, your nails dug into your skin. Your body ached for him. You wanted to be the one he kissed, touched,  _ fucked -  _ and if you couldn’t be, you at least wanted to touch yourself. Wanted to imagine that it were his fingers that stroked you, made your legs tremble and cum with his name on your lips.

As if Draco sensed the shift in your thoughts, his movements began to grow more and more erratic. You bit down your lower lip and his eyes grew dark.  _ “Fuck,”  _ you finally heard him curse and then he came with a last loud groan.

He buried his face in her shoulder and relief washed over you like a wave. You were able to breath again. Your eyes shot to the other side of the room. The relief was followed by embarrassment. You had just witnessed something that wasn’t meant for your eyes. Guilt got mixed in when you felt the wetness between your legs. Your knees were weak, your legs slightly trembling from the adrenaline that rushed through your veins.

You heard them whisper in the dark. The ruffling of clothes told you they got dressed. “Let’s go.” Pansy giggled. “Maybe I will show you the room. I wouldn’t be against a second round …”

Footsteps. You didn’t dare to look into their direction and pressed yourself further into the shadows. They came towards you and when Pansy brushed past you, you smelled his scent lingering on her. You swallowed hard.

“Go, I’m right behind you.” That was Draco. His voice was dark and raspy, he still sounded a little out of breath. A tinge of jealousy wanted to be felt but you pushed it away.  _ You wanted to be the reason for him to sound like that. _

Malfoy’s steps slowed down when he came closer to you. His eyes bore holes into the shadows of your hiding place and the pure force of him standing so near to you, made you turn your head. When your eyes met, the hairs on your neck stood up. He was close enough for you to reach for him, to pull him into the shadows and finish what he started. You resisted.

A smirk played around his lips.

_ Fuck. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and for your support! It means the world to me <3


	3. Part 3

Once again, an image was stuck in your mind.

This time however, it was way worse than your ex and Pansy. It was of Draco Malfoy and Pansy. Of his hips thrusting into her; of her legs wrapped around his waist, accompanied by the sound, sweaty bodies slapping against each other. It haunted you whenever you closed your eyes, it followed you into your dreams that night. You still couldn’t believe that happened to you.  _ Twice in one week. _

At breakfast you could barely look at them. You sat at the far end of the table, next to Millicent, keeping your head down. In your first period, it was the same. You were glad they were both seated behind you. Well, until Professor Slughorn decided to pair you into groups. He chose Malfoy as your parents.

What a huge surprise.

Of fucking course.

“Did you sleep well last night?”, Malfoy asked nonchalantly while reading the instructions.

You almost dropped the glass of snails. “Exceptionally well,” you then said and cleared your throat. You didn’t have to look at Malfoy to know that he was smirking. Clenching your teeth, you continued working in silence.

Malfoy spoke again after a few moments. “Never would have thought you’d be into something like that.” He walked past you to grab a bottle with snake blood from the other side of the table. When he did that, his arms brushed your side. You hated yourself for the shiver that ran down your spine.

“Something like what?”, you asked innocently. “The smell of honey?” You gestured towards the cauldron where a pink liquid bubbled, smelling like honey and wildflowers. The potion could let the person who drinks from it forget anything they want. How fitting, you thought. Exactly what you needed right now. It was also extremely toxic when given too much.

“Watching.”

Blood rushed to your cheeks. “Don’t, Malfoy.” You kept your eyes on the liquid. “If I didn’t know it’d kill me, I’d stick my head into the cauldron right now to erase the memory from my mind. So can we please just … forget it. Please?”

“Begging suits you.”

You groaned. “Fucking hell, Malfoy.” Everything seemed to be a joke to him.

The blonde Slytherin chuckled at your reaction and for the first time since you started working together, you looked at him. His stormy eyes sparkled with mischief and he lowered his voice when he continued: “I don’t want to forget about it.”

_ Me either.  _ You stared at him.

“Ms. Y/L/N, Mr. Malfoy, are you making progress?”, the voice of your Professor made you flinch. Slughorn had appeared next to you, looking curiously into the cauldron.

“We’re almost there, Sir,” Malfoy replied and your cheeks burned. “Almost there.”

***

The remaining lessons of the day followed the same plot - you sat far away from Malfoy and Pansy and avoided eye contact at all costs. It worked perfectly - until your eyes accidentally wandered over to his table.

He wasn’t writing. His quill layed loosely in his hand and his gaze was fixated on you. Only then you realized what you did - 

_ You bite down on your lip when you concentrate or listen to the professors,  _ Malfoy had said during that faithful night where you first talked _ , combine that with your skirt riding up your thighs and … _

You crossed your legs, causing your skirt to ride up even higher. Malfoy shifted in his seat. When you felt the soft tingling in your stomach, you turned your head away.

***

“Theo, if you don’t stop eyefucking that Hufflepuff right now, you’re gonna sit on the bench and watch today. I am not losing against Gryffindor -  _ again, _ ” Blaise looked at the Chaser with narrowed eyes.

Your team members chuckled and Theo only rolled his eyes at Blaise - however not before winking at the 6th year Hufflepuff who gave him a little wave in response as she walked towards the stairs.

You stood outside the Slytherin locker rooms, all dressed in your quidditch uniforms. Today was the second game of the season and your team captain was dead set on winning it.

“Maybe Y/N should sit on the bench today, Blaise,” Malfoy suggested. “I heard she’s good at watching.”

You clenched your jaw. “Then you probably also heard that I’m even better at kicking your ass.”

“Please,” he raised one eyebrow. “I want to see you try.”

“Alright, whatever this is, stop it.” Blaise sighed. Apparently, the whole team seemed a little distracted today. “This is the second game of this year  _ but  _ it’ll also be the first game we win. So, pull yourselves together and make the Gryffindors regret the day they were born.”

You lost the game.

It was embarrassing, really. In the history of Quidditch, not once did Slytherin loose this high to the Gryffindors. When you walked off the field afterwards, heads hanging and accompanied by the laughter and songs of the Gryffindors, Blaise was fuming. It came to no surprise to you that he ordered you and Malfoy inside the boys locker room, after everyone had left.

“Both of you - in here,” he demanded in a sharp tone. Draco returned from the far end of the room while buttoning his shirt. You leaned against the doorframe, annoyed and frankly tired. A lecture from your team captain was the last thing you needed right now, considering you’d get one at the next training session anyways. Blaise looked back and forth between you and Malfoy before announcing: “Get your shit together?”

You raised your eyebrows. “What?”

“We all get it, you hate each other,” Blaise began. Malfoy snorted. “But if you let this affect our Quidditch games I have no choice but to …”

“To what?”, the blond one asked.

“Kick you off the team.”

Your eyes widened and you straightened up, taking a step inside. “So, Malfoy is the one who keeps making inappropriate comments and I’m the one who gets kicked off the team?!” You crossed your arms in front of your chest. “Are you for real, Blaise?”

He looked at you calmly. “You are distracted.”

“Because he distracts me.” You gestured at Malfoy who rolled his eyes.

“During the last training sessions, you didn’t focus and kept your eyes on him instead of the Quaffel. Didn’t matter whether or not Draco said something beforehand,” Blaise said. “So, to answer your question - yes, I’m for real.” 

You swallowed. You were speechless (and a little embarrassed). You opened your mouth but then closed it again.

“Don’t, Draco,” Blaise shot his friend an annoyed glance. You quickly noticed why - Malfoy watched you, amused. He obviously held back a grin. When Blaise confronted him, he gave a dismissive wave. “Give it a rest, Zabini.”

“No, I won’t,” Blaise scoffed, “stop trying to get her attention unless it’s Quidditch related. It’s annoying and I won’t allow it in my team.” He looked back and forth between you again. “Are we clear?”

“Crystal,” Malfoys voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Yes.” You nodded, anger still burning inside of you. Blaise nodded, not content but slightly less mad, and left. You decided to find him later and talk a little sense into him.

It was quiet for a while.

“Should have fucked him when you had the chance.” Apparently Malfoy was incapable of keeping his thoughts to himself - no matter how stupid they were.

“Oh, when will you ever shut up?!”, you sneered at him. “I can’t believe you almost got me kicked out of the team!”

“It’s not my fault you can’t keep your eyes off me.”

“Right,” you laughed bitterly. “Oh, don’t give me that look. You stare at me, you make inappropriate -”

“Stop saying I’m the one who’s inappropriate when you literally watched me fuck your best friend last night.” 

This managed to shut you up. You gasped at his words and then the image appeared in front of your eyes again. His hair that was still messy from the shower resembled his hair from last night after Pansy had tugged on it and run her fingers through it.

“Did you know we’d meet there?”, Draco continued. “Did Pansy tell you?”

“Of course not!”, you exclaimed, “What’s wrong with you!”

“What’s wrong with you for not leaving?” Malfoy walked towards you until only a few steps separated you.

“You would have caught me!”

“I caught you anyways.”

“I’m sorry,” the apology left your mouth before you could think about it.

You saw a flicker of confusion in his eyes. “For what?”

“I should have left.”

Malfoy looked at you. He was so close. So awfully close that you could smell his spearmint shampoo. And there was something else … something beneath that fresh scent. He smelled like sex. You smelt it before, you realized. But this time … this time it was because of you.

“Why didn’t you?”, Draco finally asked in a low voice.

“I couldn’t.” You were trapped in his gaze.

“Why?” He moved his hands slightly and they brushed against yours. Your breath shuddered.

“Because I keep thinking about -”, you trailed off.

“About what?”

“What you said that night.” The words were barely a whisper. You were scared he might have not understood you, unsure about whether or not you could repeat them.

“Do you want me to turn it into a reality?”

Your heart began to pump faster in your chest, you were scared it might jump out of it. The second the question left his mouth, you knew the answer to it. Your body knew the answer to it. The way, the hair on your arms and neck stood up, told you.

It would be like an itch. You would scratch it once (maybe twice) and then it would be gone. Forgotten. You could go back to hating him and finally start grieving your lost relationship. Your breathing hitched when he tilted his head and his eyes dropped to your lips.

“Yes,” you said.

Your lips collided and the world stood still.

You felt his hands on your hips immediately, pulling you closer to him, as his lips worked tirelessly against yours. When they parted, his tongue slipped into your mouth and it swallowed the soft moan. Before the war, before he became a Death Eater, there were rumours floating through Hogwarts passed by giggling girls and jealous boys. How many times did you hear Pansy swoon over the way he kisses, the way his lips taste against hers? Countless times. And yet, nothing could have prepared you for  _ this. _

He was leading and it came to no surprise to you. You lost yourself in him, all the doubts and anger and embarrassment from the past days faded away, and all that was left were his lips against yours. His hands found your hair, tugging on it sharply to expose your neck. You whined when he traveled down to kiss the sensitive skin on there.

“Fuck,” you whispered as he sucked on the skin before abruptly pushing him away.

Draco looked up, visibly confused. You smirked, your hand still on his chest, as he walked backwards until he felt the bench against the back of his legs. You pushed him down and straddled him, your skirt riding up your thigh. When you let your hips roll against him, you heard it again - the same low moan from the night before. It resonated within you, causing you to press yourself tighter against him and deepen the kiss. You felt his erection and an ache began to grow inside of you. Just feeling it like this … you could imagine how big he truly must be. You wanted, no, you needed to see it, feel it,  _ taste it.  _

His hands searched for the hem of your skirt and you felt his fingers trailing up your thigh. “Not yet,” you whispered and playfully pushed them away. Keeping your eyes locked, you slid down his lap and in between his legs. A smirk spread to his lips as you unzipped his pants.

His cock sprung free, fully erect and dripping. You gulped at the sight, your panties dampening. You reached for his shaft and Draco let out a sharp hiss when you gave it a few good, hard strokes. His breathing became ragged and when the look in his eyes darkened, you leaned forward and licked over the length of his cock. Your tongue circled over the top and you moaned when you tasted the salty precum.

“Tease,” Draco mumbled and you chuckled.

“Tell me what you want me to do,” you whispered in response.

“I want you to take my cock in your mouth,” he said, “take it like the -  _ ah, fuck! _ ”

Your mouth closed around his shaft and he let his head fall back. His eyes fluttered shut as you began to bop your head up and down. You couldn’t take him all in so your hand pumped him in the same rhythm as you sucked him off. Moans and curses escaped his lips. “I knew there was a reason why I wanted to fuck you all this time.” 

You moaned around him, the familiar ache growing stronger and stronger inside of you. It was the same sensation you had felt the night prior. But now you weren’t forced to stand aside while he fucked another girl - now you were the one making him tremble. Draco’s hand found your hair, guiding you.

You gagged when his cock hit the back of your throat and he cursed. “Good girl,” he was out of breath, “sucking my dick like the good little slut you are …”

You looked up at him through your lashes - and you thought he looked beautiful the night before? Well,  _ this  _ was truly a sight for the gods. Seeing him staring down at you, his blonde hair hanging down messily, his eyes dark with lust - if your panties weren’t completely soaked before, they sure as hell were now.

You sensed that he was close. His legs started to tremble, he tightened the grip in your hair, and then he abruptly pulled you up. If you had it your way, he would come inside of your mouth. You wanted nothing more than for him to release himself inside of you as he fucked your mouth. Draco had different plans. 

He got up, his clothes falling to the ground quickly, and pushed you against the locker room wall. You licked over your lips before his mouth claimed yours again in a hungry kiss. He ripped at your blouse, buttons clattering on the ground. His hands explored your body, grabbing and squeezing and then he finally,  _ finally _ , slipped underneath your skirt and panties. You moaned loudly when his fingers teasingly stroked over your wet folds.

“Oh, you’re soaked, darling,” he chuckled cockily.

“Shut up and touch me already,” you shot back.

“Your wish is my command.” You felt the smile against your skin and then pleasure exploded inside of you. His fingers circled over your clit, stroking, teasing, flicking over the sensitive skin and your moans turned into whimpers and pleads and begs. With every movement of his hand did he push you closer to the edge. You were so close, so fucking close - Draco stopped.

Your eyes flew open in anger but then you felt him pressing against your entrance. He looked at you, his grey eyes searching for something in yours - you nodded. The simple sign of consent wasn’t enough.

“Ask for it,” he growled.

You snorted. “What?”

His thumb flicked over your clit once more and you moaned. “Shit,” you managed to get out breathlessly. “Oh, fuck me, Malfoy!”

His cock pressed against you. You would just have to buckle your hip and he would slip inside of you. “I said,” his hot breath sent shivers down your spine, “ask for it and say my name!”

You whimpered. “Please, Draco, please will you fuck me?  _ I need you.” _

He thrusted into you in one swift movement. Your walls stretched around him and it was almost too much. The pleasure almost bordered on pain, but gods, if this wasn’t the most delicious pain you had ever felt in your life. He gave you only a little time to adjust before he started pounding into you.

“You have no idea what you did to me last night,” he whispered in between sloppy kisses. “When I saw you …”

“It was so fucking hot,” you said, another loud moan escaping your mouth as he sped up. For a second you were scared someone might hear you and come in but the thought got chased away when Draco groaned in your ear.

“I forgot all about her, I only thought about fucking you. The look in your eyes … let me see them …”

His hips stuttered when your eyes met. Your body arched against him when he shifted, hitting that sweet spot from a different position. You didn’t think it was possible for you to become even wetter but slick juices ran down your leg. “I thought about you tonight,” you whimpered, “touching me … taking me …”

It was true. When Draco and Pansy had left the Astronomy Tower and you were up there all alone, a moment of weakness overcame you. The pleasure inside of you had grown too strong and in the haze of the aftermath, your body craved release. You came silently, the image of his grey eyes staring at you still in your mind. Shame had followed quickly. Shame and embarrassment by what you did.

“Fuck,” Draco groaned before he loses all control. There was nothing sweet or slow about his thrusts anymore - he fucked you violently, took you as he pleased. His hands gripped you so tightly, you knew it would leave bruises but the sharp pain was drowned out by the pleasure. It built and built inside of you; your legs started shaking and then you heard him calling out your name before the orgasmn rolled over you like a wave. You held onto him desperately, cursing loudly as you came all over his cock. Draco followed shortly after, pounding into you, moans escaping his throat, until he finally released himself. Warmth spread inside of you and you shuddered.

Your breath trembled as you rode out the last waves of the orgasm. When Draco pulled out of you, the sudden emptiness allowed a last, short whimper to escape your mouth. He lowered you to the ground carefully, before sitting down next to you.

You leaned against the wall with your eyes closed. When your breathing calmed down you turned your head towards him. He looked at you, his chest rising and falling steadily.

“I understand the hype now,” you said after a few more moments.

He raised an eyebrow. “The hype?”

“Around you,” you make a vague gesture in his direction. “I understand now.”

Draco snorted. “I’m flattered,” he said dryly. “But this wasn’t my best work.”

“It wasn’t?”

He shook his head.

“Then what is?”, you asked curiously.

“Get under the shower and I show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my series! I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is always appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback is always appreciated!<3


End file.
